Of Birthdays
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: Its Sakura's birthday. Light's got a gift. L has body paint. LxSakura sequel to "Of Jealousy and Secrets"


**We don't own Naruto or Death Note, and this idea was given to us by xNatexRiverx. We love you xNatexRiverx!! Woooh!~ Go Lxsakura!!!**

Of Birthdays

Sakura was relatively happy in her new life, with L and cars and all those cool ingenious devices you could find here, although she missed her friends to death, and missed working in the Kohona hospital, and going on missions, and pretty much everything about her life in the hidden countries - well, except the Akatsuki, risking her life everyday, and watching friends parish before her eyes.

She sighed, remembering her old friends and family, but then she glanced at her sweet, insomniac beau. He sat typing away, totally oblivious to the fact that his pink-haired girlfriend was preparing an attack on his person. It was one of the things she loved about L, Sakura mused as she tackled him. He was always easy to catch off guard, and the expression he wore when surprised was absolutely adorable!

"Ah! Sakura please!" He yelped.

"Please what?" She purred pressing her lips to his neck.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that, and will you stop doing that?"

She kissed his neck again. "You don't sound very keen on wanting me to stop."

L moved his neck slightly, and rolled his shoulders. "Please, there are others in the room.....!" he said, gasping slightly when she bit him. She continued placing kisses over his jaw and neck and finally with a heavy sigh she released him.

"Fine," Sakura straightened herself out and threw her self onto the couch, picking up a book about medical theory as she did so. "Jeeze, you two, get a room!" Matsuda teased lightly. "We have one but sadly, it's not always as private as one would hope." The pinkette murmured not looking up to see that Light had hunched himself over to hide a blush of embarrassment.

"...I don't get it..." Matsuda scratched his head in confusion. No one bothered to let him in on the little inside joke the three youths had. Matsuda frowned and waited, but seeing that he would get no answer he continued to sort through reports.

Quite a bit of time passed before the spell of silence that had settled on them broke with the elder Yagami's entrance. Soichiro Yagami came in, and the minute Sakura saw him she got up from her place on the couch and walked over to the small kitchen area. Soichiro threw some files onto the coffee table and collapsed on to the couch; the exhaustion was clear on his aging face. "Cheif...?" Matsuda said uncertainly, "What happened? Is it Kira? Did he kill again? Did-"

"Matsuda! Let the poor man rest for a moment before bombarding him with questions! The Kira case can wait for a little while." Sakura reprimanded him sharply. Matsuda looked up at her. "But Sakura-"

"But nothing. Here Yagami-san," She handed him a glass of whiskey.

"Whiskey eh? I never liked it, but what the hell, those Americans know their liquor."

"I suppose but I still prefer sake over this stuff." Sakura commented, placing herself on the couch next to Soichiro.

Lazily he raised his head and glared at her as she placed a large bottle down, after filling herself a cup of the strong alcohol. "Hey! You are definitely not old enough to be drinking and-"

"So? What are you going to do? Call the cops? I don't really think they'd care as much when a mass murderer is running around." The young woman retorted downing her glass in one gulp, and pouring herself another one. "...Wow Sakura you really aren't a stranger to alcohol." Light commented watching her with wide eyes. She snorted, "Well my surrogate mother was a bit of a drunk herself, I suppose retaining my alcohol is just one of the many things she taught me."

Once again she downed her glass but this time she didn't refill it. Placing it on the table she stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She yawned, placed a quick kiss on Ryuzaki's cheek, and murmured to him, "Don't come to bed to late koibito." Then she walked gracefully to her an L's bedroom.

Another silence descended upon them before the door, once again, opened, and in front of them stood Misa Amane. "Finally, Misa-Misa has been waiting forever for Sakura-chan to go to sleep!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Misa-Misa wants to know what the plan is for tomorrow."

"Well Misa, tomorrow you have a photo shoot at nine--"

"No! Not for Misa-misa but for Sakura-chan!" Misa interrupted Matsuda, and frowning at all the blank looks she received. "Tomorrow is Sakura-chan's birthday! Misa-Misa is disappointed that you guys didn't know, especially you Ryuzaki!"

The petite blond pouted, and before Ryuzaki could say a word in his defense, Light spoke. "Hey! I knew about tomorrow, and I already have a gift to give her thank you very much."

"Kawaii! Light-kun is so thoughtful!" Misa squealed, oblivious to the frown on L's face. "Why did you get her a gift?" He question slightly irritated, at his "_friend's_" gesture to _HIS_ girlfriend. Light blinked, and gave a half amused, half smug smirk. "Well...because Sakura-_chan _is my friend." The supposed teenage "god" said putting extra emphasis on the affectionate suffix, and watched as Ryuzaki stiffened, and glared. "Yes that's right; she's your _friend_," L retorted, putting his own emphasis on friend, to remind Light just who was the one who had the super sexy, smart, kind, and loving girlfriend.

Matsuda and Misa watched the scene unfold not entirely understanding that the two young men were having their own passive aggressive battle over the beautiful medic-nin. Meanwhile Soichiro lay on the couch, slightly more than just tipsy from the strong alcohol, and much too busy wondering why the sky was blue, and wishing it was magenta instead. "I am going to bed," L said suddenly, and left the others as he went to his and Sakura's bedroom. _His and Sakura's, not Light's and Sakura's, _he thought smugly to himself.

And although L changed and slid into bed next to the petite ninja, he did not sleep at first. Oh no, he was to busy planning what he should do for his precious blossom's birthday to sleep right away. Once his mind had settled on the perfect plan, he finally found himself drifting off to sleep, which seemed to be happening more often with Sakura around, but once again, he didn't mind at all.

--Next Day—

Sakura was ready to burst into tears the next day. And not in a bad way. No she was more of leaning towards crying the "youthful" tears of joy that were usually see on Gai or Lee's face. She was just that happy; some how the whole Task Force had found out about her birthday, and she was being showered with affection and gifts and she _loved_ it.

In Kohona her birthdays had been fun, but here everyone was _together. _Not in a hospital, or on three month long missions, they were just there. And that made her unbelievably happy. The only person who hadn't seemed to know was Ryuzaki, and although she didn't care so much about getting gifts, it hurt that he would be the only one who hadn't remembered, and then of course she kicked herself because if she wanted him to know she should have told him, she thought firmly, saying goodbye to the last of the Task force members.

She opened the door to her shared room and was amazed. The curtains were opened for once showing the starlit night sky, and candles were the only thing that lit the room. To add to the romantic atmosphere, rose and sakura petals were discarded over the floor and bed. Sakura bit her lip and smiled slightly and closed the door then waltzed towards the bed, and giggled when she saw to hearts made from rose petals, one white and one red, and just underneath it sakura pedals spelled:

_R. + S. H. _

If Sakura was happy before, now she was positively glowing, and radiating joy! '_So he had know, the sneaky bastard'_ she thought gleefully. Now all she need was a camera to capture this moment forever, and L to smother with love, and affection. She smiled, and brushed her fingers against the sheets. "Wow this is so beautiful....." She murmured, "I'm glad you like it, Sakura, I hope it was a pleasant surprise." The pinkette spun around and threw herself at the famous detective. "It's absolutely amazing I love it!" She hugged him close, the released him and took in his appearance.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, complete with a baby blue tie that hung loosely around his neck; however he did not abandon his worn blue jeans, and Sakura thought she'd never seen him look so _sexy_. "Oh god Ryuzaki... I'm so happy..." She whispered feeling close to tears. "Good, but now it's time for the second part to your gift."

"There's more?!"

"Just this and a little something else."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "Ryuzaki, you've done enough I couldn't possibly-"

"I want to, though." He stated, taking her chin in his hands and kissing her. He broke the kiss, and pulled her closer to him, then dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a white gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby.

"Ryuzaki! I can not and will not accept that!" Sakura said forcefully, trying to push the expensive necklace away. He however refused to take it back. "I already told you I wanted to, and right now you are being very rude, just put the necklace on!"

Sakura pouted, and when that didn't work she full out glared at him, but Ryuzaki merely kissed her and slipped to necklace on her neck while she preoccupied herself with kissing him back. When he pulled back, and Sakura realized what he'd done, L received one of the nastiest glares he'd ever seen.

"You sneaky bastard."

"Yes well, now it's time for your final gift." He chuckled, and Sakura hunched over and said stubbornly. "I will not take any more gifts, and I'm serious Ryuzaki. I will be severely angered if you give me one." L shot her a dark, incredibly seductive look that made the kunoichi's eyes widen. "Then consider it a gift to me." He handed her a jar, and when she saw the label, she half-laughed half-choked.

"Cupid's special ingredient chocolate body paint?! You pervert!" Ryuzaki took the jar from her smirking. "Yes I'm the pervert. You're just the _innocent_ little girl with a little orange book, that has _innocent_ descriptions, of _innocent_ scenarios where a man and woman happen to be-"

"I told you that book isn't mine! I was just holding it for a friend!"

"Sure you were Sakura. Now come here... I want to see if this chocolate's any good."

Fin

**Okay mostly written by KG1 here so there are probably a lot of mistakes....anyway review please, and if you want the sags to continue please help us by sending in themes or ideas..... Bye :)**

**Edited by Kitsunegirl2, rejoice!  
**


End file.
